Blood Ties
by Ancient Archangel Hikari
Summary: Local high school gaming nerd Yugi Mutou absolutely does not believe in vampires. At least he didn't until two drop dead gorgeous vampires decided that he is their new pet. Now he doesn't know what to believe. Rating may change. AxYYxY. AU.


**This is my first vampire fanfiction so it may be a little rough around the edges but I tried my best. There may be some Tendershipping later on but this is mainly a Mobiumshipping fanfiction so if you don't like don't read. I also don't except flames or any of that junk. Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW! Hope you enjoy my work!  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters or Domino City!**

**((A/N: The italic means that Yugi is thinking. This might be the only chapter that will be in first person since it is the prologue unless you think I should keep doing first person.))**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THEY'RE NOT REAL...**

I absolutely don't believe in vampires.

Sure I heard stories about them in class all the time but, really, who ever heard of people that are immortal, drink blood with fangs, can't be in sunlight, have super strength and speed, and have red eyes.

Maybe that's the reason that, right now, I think my teacher has been reading too many Twilight books.

"Okay class settle down! I expect the report to be turned in about...hmm...two weeks from now." Everyone groaned in union. I just sat there quietly in my desk rolling my eyes at my stupid class, a bunch of slackers.

Mrs. Caroline was smiling like she had won the lottery, "Make sure to-" the bell rang loudly cutting her off. All the students didn't even bother to wait for her to finish they simply all ran out of the class like a stampede of wild animals (which they are).

I just stood up and packed my stuff while my teacher slumped in her black spinning chair. After I was done packing up I bowed to my teacher saying, "Have a nice weekend Mrs. Caroline," and walked out of the classroom.

My best friend, Tea Gardner, was waiting right outside the classroom, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why did she let you guys out so late! I was waiting here for, like, ten minutes?!"

I sighed and we began walking side by side down the semi-empty hallway. I snorted. "Mrs. Caroline was telling us about some stupid project that is due in two weeks."

One of Tea's slender brown eyebrows shot up and she asked, "What's the project about?" I sighed again for the second time in three minutes before answering, "We have to do a five page report on vampires."

Now, Tea realized why I was in such a bad mood. I absolutely despise vampires and she knew that. Even if they aren't real I still hate them. I don't know why but I just do.

An awkward silence engulfed us and neither of us knew what to say.

It stayed that way until we reached the front gate of the school. Tea smiled at me and said, "Well I have to go to work now!" I nodded my head. Tea worked as a waitress at Burger World because she was saving up money to go to America so she could study dance.

America. I heard they have a lot of fast food joints.

"Okay, see you later." Tea's trademark smile turn into a frown and she asked, "Are you going to be okay walking home by yourself? What if a robber or a rapist gets you, they could strip you and ha-" I squeaked and my face turned bright red, "Tea! I'll be fine." _Sheesh! Sometimes she can be so blunt._

She looked at me with worry written all over her face and started, "But-" "You better go or else you'll be late."

Tea gave me a suspicious look, "You're going straight home, right?" I rolled my big amethyst eyes at her, "You're acting like my mom!" _If she was alive, anyway. _Tea's glare hardened, "Answer the question!"

My original plan was to ditch Tea at the gate, then go to the library to check out books for my pain in the ass **((A/N: Sorry, for the** l**anguage!))**report. Then go home and eat junk food and play video games until I throw up, but I wasn't going to tell my overprotective, nosy friend that.

"I just thought... I might as well get started on the project, so I thought I might stop by the library."

There was a moment of silence in which my childhood friend was examining me to see if I was lying and I was looking at her nervously. Tea eased up and smiled at me, "Okay, bye Yugi!" _Finally. _Tea ran off passing by small groups of people. I forced a smile that reminded me of a cashier and kept waving at her.

As soon as she was out of sight I let my body relax. I didn't know I had been that tense the whole time she was interrogating me. _Sometimes Tea can be overprotective and a pain.  
_

Most of my fellow Domino High students had already went home so there was only a few lingering students who were either waiting for their rides or talking to their friends about weekend plans.

I began walking towards the library which was a few blocks away from my house. All my classmates were so annoying with their 24/7 talking, it always gives me a headache.

I could careless about their stupid plans. **_At least they have plans! You're an anti-social_ _nobody!_** I blinked owlishly and stopped walking. "Who said that?!" I looked around but saw all the remaining students were all absorbed in their conversations._ If only they were like that about academic work. _

The grip on my brown backpack straps tightened as I called out again, "Who's there?!" No one answered. _Maybe I'm imagining_ _things._

I let go of one of the backpack straps and pulled out my phone from my navy blue pant's pocket.

Deciding it was better not to stick around I went into a mad dash. Though, I didn't get far because my legs are short. I began to get tired but kept going because I could see the library sign: DOMINO CITY LIBRARY in the distance.

Once in a while I would look back to see if anyone was following me but to my utter most surprise there was no one behind me. Since there was no one I began to slow down so that I was fast-walking.

When I made it to the library I climbed the cement steps and opened the glass doors. Sweat was rolling down my face, soaking my shirt even more which was sticky from sweat. I was panting deeply trying to catch my breathe.

I felt the difference immediately. While outside was the kind of temperature that made people sweat puddles, inside the library was cool and relaxing. It was quiet but what would you expect, a party?

I walked up to the librarian's desk and tapped the bell lightly since she wasn't there. Since she didn't reply I kept ringing it causing people to glare at me. I glared back at them and continued to ring the golden bell.

The sounds of stuff crashing to the floor and paper falling was heard from a room which had a sign above it in fancy cursive. Soon a woman's voice yelled out, "Coming!"

A moment later, a lady who looked like she was in her forties walked over to the desk and sat down on the plush gray spinning chair.

She had glasses which were rested at the bridge of her nose slightly covering her gentle brown eyes. Her brown hair, which she was currently trying to tidy up, was sticking up everywhere. On her plain white dress-shirt she had a blue name tag which read in white letters: Ms. Marie.

I cleared my voice and asked politely, "Ms. Marie, I was wondering where you could find nonfiction books about vampires?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked in a conversational voice, "You're interested in vampires?" I shook my head which caused my tri colored hair to shake. "No. It's just for a school report." Ms. Marie nodded her head and smiled, "Follow me and I'll show you where they are."

We walked past a few tables where people were sitting reading books quietly. Finally she stopped walking when we reached the back of the library. "This is the supernatural section. You'll probably find some information on vampires here. Call me if you need anything, okay."

I plastered on a fake smile and nodded, "I will. Thank you for helping me."_ This lady is annoying. Well I can't blame her it is her job to be friendly with costumers._

Ms. Marie flashed me one last smile before leaving back to her desk. I let out a big sigh which I had been holding in this whole time.

The vampire section was located in the very back of the library. So it didn't get as much sunlight as the rest of the place making it shadowy and ominous.

I chose to ignore that and began looking for vampire books so I could get out of here as soon as possible. I sighed again. _This was going to be a long day._

By the time I was done the sky was a charcoal black. But at least I had gotten some books. I stood up from my wooden chair. I took my back pack from the back of the chair and slipped my arms into the straps.

Most people had left the library by now but there was still some people reading intently as if closing time wasn't in another 30 minutes. I shook my head. _Book nerds._ Even though, I'm no better than them, myself being classified a gamer loser.

I picked the two books I had chosen off the table then pushed in my chair making the legs scrape against the tile floor causing a screeching sound to echo through the quiet library.

Everyone turned to me. Their heated glares focused on my face made me blush. _Gosh! Am I cursed or something?! I always embarrass myself._ Not wanting to be the center of attention any longer I rush out of the library forgetting to check out the books.

Ms. Marie yelled after me, "You forgot to check those books out! Hey come back here!" That only made me run faster. I kept running until I was in the market place. The place was busy unlike last time I past by it.

Shop lights were turned on attracting customers like a moth to a flame, teens were out hanging out with friends probably going to a party or a club, and people just walking their ways not even bothering to say hello to each other.

I quickly mixed into the crowd which was flowing in the direction of my house. Since growing up in the bustling Domino City I had learn to go with the flow of the crowded streets because if you didn't you would end up like a salmon swimming upstream.

Making sure I still had the books securely in my arms I took a turn down an alleyway.

Surprisingly there was no lady being mugged or murder stabbing someone to death. It was just a plain old alleyway that led to another busy street.

Making my way cautiously down the narrow space I popped back out the other side. The street was not like a swarm of fish heading to mating grounds but instead groups of people walking by.

I was about to walk when a group of college students walked by. They were chatting and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. I let them pass before scurrying out of the dark alley.

Once I was on the sidewalk I started walking east passing by a couple of clubs and a few restaurants.

When I was almost home I began to feel like I was being watched. Beads of sweat were running down my forehead as panic etched its way into my heart.

I looked around scanning my surroundings trying to find the source of my discomfort but found no one until I looked across the street. I gasped.

Just across the street stood a man he had sunglasses on despite the time of day and he looked almost exactly like me.

He had tri colored hair that was shaped as five large spikes the colors magenta and black with blond locks jutting upwards. He had blond pointing bangs that stuck out like lightning bolts.

He was clad in leather from head to toe and wore a lot of buckles. Around his smooth looking pale skin was a choker. All in all he looked around my age. _Woah... he's gorgeous!_ My face turned red and I turned away realizing I had been staring.

The stranger hadn't moved from his place were he was leading against the side of a building his arms crossed over his chest. He saw still staring my way. _Awkward..._ I whipped my head around to see if he was looking at someone else but there was no one near me.

When I looked back at him he was gone. I swore out loud, "What the hell?!" I scanned the whole street for the handsome stranger but he was nowhere to be found. Shaking my head I sighed, "Must be my imagination. I had a long day today after all. I better start heading home."

I started walking down the street but paused to look behind one last time. He wasn't there. I shrugged my shoulder and tightened my hold on my vampire books before running down the street to my house/ game shop.

* * *

**/Yami, where have you been! It's almost 8'o clock!/ **I clutched my head and hissed. Gosh, he didn't need to yell. **/I was just having a late night... bite and lost track of time./ **

**/Okay I'll see you back at the mansion./  
**

**/See you, Atem./**

I sat on the roof top of some fat lady's house listening as she sang Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru in the shower. Man she should never go on the X Factor, unless she wants her heart to be broken.

I looked out at the bright yellow full moon that was bloody red in my eyes due to my tinted sunglasses.

That little boy with the amethyst eyes, there was something about him that seemed alluring. But before I could get deeper into thought I heard the shower stop running and the lady stepping out of the bathtub.

I smiled. Dinner time.

Jumping off the roof and silently onto a branch on the tree outside her window I waited patiently for her to finish tying her purple fluffy bathrobe.

Once she was done and her back was turned towards me I crawled to the edge of the branch and quietly as possible unlatched the window opening it fully.

The chubby woman shivered and hugged herself before turning and glaring at the window. Her face was so hilarious it almost as funny as her singing! I smiled at her and began walking toward her slowly.

I laughed, "You're very amusing." She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. I smirk and before she knew it I brought my glistening white fangs to her neck and clamped down.

The fat lady cried out in pain but it was too late for her.

I let go of her, her body falling limp to the bathroom's tile floor. Her skin color was a deathly pale and sweat was beginning to dry on her face.

I smirked licking the blood of my lips, "Thanks for the meal."

* * *

**Well what do you think of the story so far. Good or bad?  
**

**Please review and I'll try to update faster. The more you feed me reviews and favorites the more happy I get. I basically live of those things ^-^. Be honest with me I want to know if the story moved a little to fast for your likings because I did kind of rush it.**

**I want to do one or two more chapters before or on Halloween since it is about vampires! Anyway, please review or favorite or follow this story! That would mean a lot to me!**

**If you have any questions, private comments, or concerns PM me and I'll be sure to reply you as soon as possible!**

**See you in the next chapter! ^.^**

**~ AKA Hikari**


End file.
